The Blood Bath Of Corruption
by KCMayers
Summary: Edward, abused as a child by his stepfather, is obligated hunt the one responsible: Esme Cullen. He vents by murdering women who look like her. But with Detective Bella Swan around, will she get in his way? Rated M for Lemons&Language. OOC, AU, AH.
1. The High Road

**AN:**

**Heyy y'all! :) This is my new story. For more info on how this crazy little story began, check my profile. And if you want sneak peeks, previews and other awesome little treats, including insights and sneak peeks into my other story August Rush, Check my Live Journal. The link is in my profile. And check my Twitter and Facebook for updates. **

**P.S The chapters for this story is named after Broken Bells' songs.  
><strong>

**Here is the full summary:**

**Edward Masen, shattered, broken and sexually abused as a child by his stepfather Carlisle Cullen, had no other choice but to find the one responsible. His mother; The promiscuous Esme Cullen. With his stepfather murdered brutally by his hands, Edward ****strives to kill the person that made his life a living hell. But his anger gets the better of him, and he kills every girl that closely resembles his mother. But will the lovely Bella, the detective of his town, get in the way of what needs to be done, while looking like Esme? AU, AH, OOC, Dark, Language, Lemons, mentions of Rape and Necrophilia. Rated M.**

* * *

><p><em> We're bound to wait all night<em>  
><em>She's bound to run amok<em>  
><em>Invested enough in it any how<em>  
><em>To each his own<em>  
><em>The garden needs sorting out<em>  
><em>She curled her lips on the bow<em>  
><em>I don't know if I'm dead or not<em>  
><em>To anyone<em>

_***_  
><em>'Cause they know and so do I<em>  
><em>The high road is hard to find<em>  
><em>A detour to your new life<em>  
><em>Tell all of your friends goodbye<em>

**_"The High Road" -Broken Bells_**

* * *

><p>The High Road<p>

**EDWARD POV:**

"I don't care how long it takes or how much it costs! Find her!" Edward bellowed into his phone, shattering the ears of the receiver. It didn't concern him if he was too loud. All he knew right then was that he had to get a job done. He needed to find that woman, and if Jasper, his assistant, couldn't help him achieve that job…

He'd be dead by morning.

Edward snapped his cell phone shut angrily and lay back into his bed, basking in the last few moments he had before he needed to get ready for the day.

Edward… hot shot guy, it seemed. He was muscular and lean, caused by hours at the gym at a time. All the girls at work chased him around just to get a feel, just to get a touch of his perfectly messy bronze hair, short stubble, and run their hands against his hard abs; occasionally fawning over how perfect he was.

Or what he seemed to be.

He owned his own car manufacturing company, inherited from his father, Edward Sr., when he died, and owned over fifty cars total, located in different areas of other countries and states. He had very many assistants at his aid, but lived by himself at that mysterious mansion by the lake on 34th avenue; which incidentally muffled abnormal noises several times a day.

Neighbors and friends have repeatedly confronted him about foul odors emerging from his garage, basement, and backyard. Edward would just shrug it off as dead cats, or the occasional wolves that trespass from the forest, killed by his traps.

What they never knew was, is that he has been going out on appointments every day. Not the regular office mumbo-jumbo where you run coffee for your boss or have those pesky company meetings that have no value.

What he's been doing was nothing short of distasteful.

See, some people have lives that we don't know about; whether it be secret or just unacknowledged by others. Someone could be one way around others and be a totally different person behind closed doors. And Edward was one of them. But in addition, he was also the type of guy who liked control.

Secretly, of course.

Although he came off as cocky and arrogant, he was smart, too smart sometimes, and acted as if he'd gained superiority over others. His dominating ways were out of control.

People got hurt.

Edward got up silently from his bed, encased with black satin sheets, and made his way to his sparkling bathroom. He brushed his teeth thoroughly, making sure to get the ones in the back and eliminating the white bacterial substance from his tongue. He looked back through the mirror and stared occasionally at the blood and knife resting in his tub. And as he stood there in front of his sink, he drifted into the memory of the memorabilia lying in his bathtub.

_Edward had roamed the aisles of the parking space at the local mall, shyly looking for a girl to keep him company the next five minutes. But it was a total façade. He spotted one: early-twenties, brunette, perky in every area, and a total reminiscent of his mother. _

Perfect.

_He approached her silently and she appeared afraid, at first glance, then entranced by his bad-boyish beauty. He was dressed in a tight, white t-shirt, black leather jacket, old blue jeans and black combat boots. _

_But the girl quickly became distracted by her friends, Leah Clearwater: Bitch #1 and Lauren Mallory: Bitch # 2, who were on their way over to her, chatting mindlessly to another while walking over to the girl's car, not noticing her exchange with the man. He saw his opportunity tick by and reacted fast._

_"Hello, miss, my names' Edward. My car just stalled a couple hundred meters down the road. Could you help me?" he drawled in his very prominent British accent. He didn't ask her name because, frankly, he didn't give a shit. Wound up by his voice and grace, she nodded eagerly, hoping that maybe she could get this guy in her bed and under her sheets tonight. Little did she know. _

Little_ did she know. _

_She followed him, swiftly looking back at the confused faces of her friends; Leah and Lauren knew that the girl was supposed to meet up with them at her car. The girl made a move to call out for them but Edward had a vice grip on her arm; effectively stopping her._

_"You could just call them on our way. So they don't worry," He said. The girl shook her head apprehensively._

_"I don't think…" She started to say. He smiled at her in a dazzling manner to diverge her train of thought._

_"I have some place to be in half an' hour, but if you help me I'll take you out to dinner after." He smoothed his hand over her cheek as an attempt to persuade her to do what he wanted. "Maybe, we could go to your place." He added as he slipped his other arm around her waist._

_The girl was a goner. She had fallen for his charms as soon as he had spoken and couldn't help but become aroused by it all. So she neither cared, nor noticed when he led her through an alley and onto a dark, foggy winding road. A shiny red Camaro rested on the curb, being the striking distraction of the chilling atmosphere. _

_When he released her, she took out her cell phone, one of those unreliable Razors, and dialed one of the girls. But alas, there was no service. _

_See, Edward had planned for this carefully. Not this girl obviously, but the plan was set in motion for a girl he would eventually pick up at that mall. He would lead them to the most deserted part of the town where there was absolutely no service. He would give them a chance to escape, and then go in for the chase._

_When they arrived to the car, he spoke again. _

_"Can you get behind the wheel? I want to see if I could tinker with the engine a bit." She complied and got in the car with her phone in hand, as if it would miraculously gain a precious bar or two. He reached over her chest and tapped the hood button to release the lock, located near his shift handle. He casually slid his hand back to his side slowly, caressing her shoulder in the process. She shivered in response. _I am definitely seducing this sex god tonight_, she thought._

_Edward made his way to the hood of his car and searched high and low for the pocket knife he carried around for an appointment such as this. He spotted it, silver and shiny, resting on the bed of his engine. He then, slowly and carefully, almost like a tiger when he approaches his prey, slid from behind the open hood and into her view. It took a while for him to catch her attention, and when he did…_

Ohhh_, she made the sweetest sound. The sound of hopelessness. Because she knew that she had nowhere to go. Her phone wasn't working. There was no one who drove among these roads, and they were too far away from civilization for anyone to hear her scream for help. And he reveled in that sound. Bathed in it greedily. _

_He advanced toward her. "What are you doing, Edward?" he held up the knife to her as she got out the car. "Stop!" the girl screamed in desperation._

_He ignored her pleas and just smiled smugly._

_"Run," Edward said simply._

_She took off like a bat out of hell. He leaned against his car. Looking at his watch, counting down the seconds until he would catch up to her. But when he looked up, he saw that she cut through the trees at the roadside and made her way down. "Shit," he whispered to himself. That was a very bad thing for him because there was an interstate roadway that led to an exit. But luckily he memorized every inch of these surroundings._

_He huffed once dramatically and made his way up the road closer to the exit beneath this roadway. He searched carefully for the hole he had dug along the trees that led near the exit sign earlier that week. He'd coated the inside walls of the hole with a metal compound, used for cars, so that it was easy to slide down. He removed the bushes that covered his shortcut from others and slid his way down._

_Edward eventually spotted her when he landed, as she was running towards him. But as she saw him, her body filled with adrenaline and fear once more and she made her way back up the hill, and he was right on her feet. She stumbled and fell as she went through the trees to the abandoned road again. Crying and bruised she gave up and stood as she waited for him to arrive, crawling backwards frightfully._

_"Why?" she screamed to him as he appeared in front of her. "Why are you doing this?"_

_"'Why?'" he questioned. "Why do you girls ask the same inane questions? 'Who are you?', 'What do you want?', 'Why are you doing this?'" he said mockingly._

_"I haven't done anything!" she cried as she walked backwards, and on the verge of breaking down._

_"You've done everything to me." He stated._

_He'd recalled the days of his mother: bringing men around the house every day, and whoring around during the night, leaving Edward to take care of the house and the food. She eventually married, when Edward turned eight. She got hitched in Vegas with a mob boss named Carlisle Cullen. It was good for her because he gave her and endless supply of money and men, and it was bad for Edward because in her obsession, she accepted that he was sexually abused by his stepfather every day for ten years. And when he turned eighteen, Edward ditched with a sum of Carlisle's money, gained followers and planned his stepfather's death._

_It worked out perfectly. So let's just say Carlisle had an accident with a tree chopper. _

_Fully awake._

_And for the past two years, he's been looking for the ways to finally get his revenge on his mother; ways that he discovers pleasantly and pleasingly through women and girls who look like her. And so far, it worked like a charm._

_"You're nothing but a whore, _Mom_." He spat out the word viciously to the girl. "You never gave a damn about me!" his head and his eyes twitched; his personality changing dramatically. An American accent made its way through as his normal voice. His outburst dropped whatever sexual hold he had on the girl. "You don't know what I went through because of you!" _

_The girl could do nothing but sit there as he advanced towards her, waving the knife recklessly; not at all like the grace he'd presented earlier. She knew he wasn't speaking to her directly, she was just an outlet. _

_A very unfortunate one._

_"I hate your fucking guts! I despise you, and I can't wait 'till the day I get you in my arms." And then, he finally had enough of waiting, and proceeded to go in for it. She let out a final scream, for she knew that her life was done. _

_Nothing compared to the moment he felt and saw the life drain out of a girls' body. And he could only imagine what the real thing, his real target, would feel like._

_He retracted and released the knife to her body and attacked her; with every stab and feel of red, wet substances emanating from her body, he felt his release. His pleasure. _

_And when he was finished, her body was a heavy, bloody lump on the road; nothing distinguishable about her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a lighter and set the girl afire; effectively getting rid of the evidence._

_He didn't even bother claiming her body before he killed her. _

_He lived for the kill, and the kill lived for him. And when the moment was right, which was very soon, he would give the revenge he fantasized for many, many years._

Edward had a smile on his face as he exited the bathroom, the memory still fresh in his mind even though it was just yesterday.

After he was clean and changed into new clothes, he retrieved his phone from his bed and noticed a new text message.

It was an unknown number. Confused yet curious, he opened the message. And the two words bouncing of the screen filled him with utter delight and complete fulfillment.

_Found her..._ was all it said.


	2. Windows

**A/N: Heyy Guys! I finally got in an update. Sorry it took so long. I do have other stories to write for and two Creative Writing classes to write stories for as well. I got this in as fast as I could. I have the third chapter 1/3 of the way done and will be posting the sneek peek later today on Livejournal (kcmayers . livejournal . com) ****and Twitter ( twitter kcmayers).**

**UPDATE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED. INSTEAD OF SAM, THERE IS JACOB. THE STORY FLOWS BETTER THIS WAY.**

**Much Love,**

**K.C Mayers**

* * *

><p>City dark, higher up, you notice<br>Set it up, leave it up, you're hopeless now  
>The whole world is treating you wrong<br>Pushing back 'cross the sand  
>Find a light between the system<br>But before we collide

[_Incomprehensible_]  
>All the world beyond the window<br>All the world beyond, you are  
>All the love up above<br>Tell the lights, I'm not to see it  
>Tight grip, empty hand<br>Otherwise we start to look in  
>All the world beyond the window<br>All the world beyond, you are

"**Windows" –Broken Bells**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Windows<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV:<strong>

This was it.

After many years of perusing his whereabouts, wild goose chases into several states and constant dead-ends, she had finally pinned him down.

Forks, Washington.

What a fitting place for a serial killer: dark, gloomy, the relentless rain, snow, and clouds.

Yesterday was his first mistake. Many pedestrians who drove on the interstate had seen him, a man with copper red hair, chasing a woman into the trees of an abandoned road, right where they had found the body, no, _remains_, of Jessica Stanley.

She was shredded into bits, and burned to ash. Her blood still stained that road.

Bella had figured that Forks was his rendezvous location; he'd always regrouped here. He also owned a simple home there. She figured he would visit every now and then. His mansion was somewhere in Port Angeles, and if she could find that house, she could find him. But first she had to get through his guards and followers.

Isabella Swan was a detective of the Forks Police Department. She used to be shy, maybe a little soft, but when the time came, she was a real hard-ass. No one messed with her because of her relentless obsession with finding the man who murdered countless brunette women. She took over the responsibility of supervising the town when her father, Charlie, died in a shootout earlier the previous year. She had soared through the ranks, amazing everyone, with her grief and anger fueling her success.

When she first heard the news five years ago of killings extending all the way from California to Maine, all well-endowed brunettes, she knew it was a serial killer. She traced his patterns all over the country, leaving behind her friends, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, to pursue a man she didn't know, but planned to kill. Everyone at the station lost interest on the man's case because they lost hope that a man with that degree of hate, wouldn't be put down that easily; so they left it to the big authorities. But Bella disagreed. She was going to put him down no matter the cost. And every time she found a new lead, it would disappear in a day. He covered his tracks well.

Bella had walked in the station that morning feeling optimistic and it really paid off. Sheriff Jacob Black had cornered her in the lounge room, while she went to collect her morning coffee, grasping a manila envelope, which she had kept the un-sub's file, in his caramel colored hands.

"Guess what I have, Detective Swan," he uttered cheerfully, hoping that he would be praised significantly for his hard work. He had spent hours and hours utilizing the information Bella obtained on the un-sub. Up to now, they never discovered his name, but Jacob had.

"What are you going on about, Black?" she voiced coldly, as she poured coffee into a small Styrofoam cup. Steam rose from the surface of the brown liquid, filling her nose and mouth with its warm, energizing aroma. She stared at his large form, gazing at him for head to toe as if he were an insect in her giant world. He may have been over six feet tall and vested with dangerous muscles, but he was soft and he broke easily.

Especially in Bella's presence.

He was secretly in love with Bella. Everyone knew it, even Bella, and it made her feel more powerful every time she, a meek yet strong twenty-four year old, belittled and humiliated, a twenty-six year old man of his size, daily. It was fun to see him cower before her. But he thought she was simply unaware of his feelings and will come to love him in time if he did things for her.

Like this.

"I got something," he replied meekly as he saw the irritation flourish on her face.

"And what might that be? I was having an amazing morning until you showed up. So what is so important that you had to fuck that up?" she faced him as she applied milk and sugar to her steaming cup and stirred rigorously, leaning against the counter; her charcoal gun flashing in warning from her belt.

"Information on one Mr. Edward Masen," He said merrily. He threw the manila folder haphazardly on the table that lay between the two of them.

"Am I supposed to know who the hell that is?" she asked bitterly as she took a careful sip of the hazelnut goodness.

"Your serial killer," he replied with gusto. She ungraciously choked on her coffee, spraying its particles through the air.

"You found out his name?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I got my best people working on it. And we found his name, address, business, and hideouts." He commented proudly.

"You hired private investigators? For me?" Bella asked in wonder. She never knew that Jacob really cared _that_ _much_ for her. She set her coffee back down on the counter, grasping the edges so she wouldn't fall in excitement. "This case was for me and me alone."

"I just thought you needed help; you weren't really looking in the right places and I just didn't want to see you disappointed anymore." he replied as he fidgeted in his spot anxiously while some of the walls surrounding Bella's heart started to break off.

Bella started to look at Jacob in a new light now. "Jacob…I don't know what to say or... how to thank you." She really couldn't believe that she was being nice to him for once.

Jacob gazed toward her with sudden confidence and determination. "You can thank me by going to dinner tonight,"

"Jacob," she said in exasperation, and then thought better of herself. It was time to stop playing around with the man's emotions and try to give him some semblance of a chance, even if she might not reciprocate, _yet_. But she was getting there. "I would love to,"

Minutes after Bella and Jacob's agreement for dinner at seven, she went to work on tracking the whereabouts of Edward Masen.

According the files he was last seen in Masen Enterprises, located in Seattle around eight-thirty this morning. It was nine-fifteen now. If Bella was lucky, she could corner him at his office. She wasn't necessarily looking to arrest him because she didn't have any evidence to put him behind bars; all she wanted was a confrontation, maybe an observation.

She dialed the number to the office, anticipation tingling its way through her bloodstream.

"_Good morning, you're calling Masen Enterprises. This is Angela Weber, how may I help you?"_

"Hi, Angela. This is Bella Swan, and I wanted to know if you can squeeze in an appointment for me to see Mr. Masen in the next thirty minutes."

"_Um…that is pretty short notice. I'm sure you know Mr. Cullen is a very busy man."_

"Yes I do know that, Angela. Maybe I didn't tell you, but I'm Detective Swan. Unless you want me to get a warrant and bust in that place myself, guns blazing, I suggest you arrange it." Bella replied coldly. She knew that a man of his power would never want police trespassing through his business.

"_Um, yes Detective. I will arrange that appointment straight away. Can you get here for…9:30?"_

"I'm on my way," bella replied, quickly hanging up. She gathered her handbag, badge and gun, and made her way to the squad car. Bella arrived at Masen Enterprises at precisely 9:25, parking close to the abnormally tall building and made her way inside, curious to see what kind of man would ever kill a woman.


	3. The Ghost Inside

**A/N: I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter for ages: The Meeting of Edward and Bella! Here it is! My Halloween Treat, but alas there is a trick somewhere on this page. This chapter is longer than normal...**

**If you aren't aware, my profile has changed from RenesmeeJodison to KCMayers, which is my author name. I hope you don't mind the change, i was looking for something new.**

**Enjoy your Tricks and Treats my little devils, and Happy Halloween!**

**Much L****ove, KC.**

**P.S: A Hint for later chapters, there will be character death, and a non-happy ending of Edward and Bella. Maybe, when the story is complete, I could write and post and alternate ending where Edward and Bella have a happy ending.**

* * *

><p>She sold her love to a modern man<p>

Cause solid currency's the hardest to love

All other modern hells you cover your eye

Don't let the lady finger blow in your hat

Di-da

Feel like a daughter

She's like a star tonight

Without wanting

She gave up

The ghost inside

Just like a whiskey bottle drained on the floor

She got no future, just a love to endure

This gives some matter to shaking her hide

'Too late to leave him' are the songs in her car

Di-di-da

"**The** **Ghost** **Inside**" – **Broken** **Bells**

* * *

><p><strong>3. The Ghost Inside<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV:<strong>

Edward arrived at his office fifteen minutes late. The large glass building in front of him stood 55 floors high. It was the biggest in the state of Washington. He parked and walked swiftly towards the entrance doors to the elevators, waving flirtatiously at the receptionist, Angela, as he passed by. He pressed the elevators button aggressively, desperate for it to come down.

He was eager to meet up with his partner, Jasper Hale, for the details of his mother's destination. He needed to plan his revenge carefully. The perfectionist side of him, screamed to make this particular killing last more than fifteen minutes. Everything at the barn needed to be put in perfect position.

He also needed time…yes…_time_.

He could clear up his schedules, create alibi's in case police found her body, and organize the clean up.

Oh, so many things to do…yet it was worth it.

He stepped onto the elevator when it arrived and noticed two police men positioned in the rear end. They were Caucasian, and little on the meaty side. Their beards were ginger red and unattractive. They looked like one of those idiot cops, no lie. Edward made his way in front of them, tapped the button for the 55th floor, and listened intently to their conversation as the doors closed.

The police men were chatting about the Carlisle's death that was just, just released on the news. Apparently, they found shredded parts of his body buried in his front yard. And they were able to identify him by the very few pieces of his teeth that were found.

"Man, the guy was shredded to a pulp. Like a fuckin' smoothie, man. They say he was there in his yard for at leas' a year or two, but man did he look fresh." Lenard Abernathy whispered.

"I heard they lookin' for his wife now, as if she had something to do wit' his death." Andy Knett, whispered back. They acted as if Edward couldn't hear their words.

He could hear everything. And he had a one of his smiles plastered onto his face as he heard the officers mutter about his dead step-father. It pleased him greatly that low-life's such as these men were awed at his work. Even if they didn't know it was him.

It was also an accomplishment that he could keep his mother for as long as he wanted, and frame her imminent death as a suicide. She was a suspect anyways, it wouldn't make a difference.

"You know she gone missing?" Lenard asked.

"Oh, yeah. Some of the cops at the station think that she killed some of his guards then him. I heard about them killin's in the past few months. The other cops think she mighta' done it too to mess with him. But they keepin' it hush-hush." Andy replied.

Heh, Edward remembered ending the pathetic lives of Carlisle's followers. Carlisle may have been dead, but his spirit must have been in agony.

"I'm tellin' you man. Town's not safe nowadays. You know there were at least thirty-six missing people's cases filed and all those girls were found dead the next day?"

Edward smiled even bigger. He killed thirty-six girls? Damn, he wasn't aware there was so many. It made him feel so much more confident in himself that he went seven years without getting caught for killing thirty-six girls.

"No, man. That's rank. I gotta go to the station after this, so I can look into it. I'm on the case for the wife. I'm tryin' to help some tight-ass sheriff figure out the guy's name."

Right after his comment, the elevator opened to the 43rd floor. The two officers stepped around Edward to exit, looking back at him in suspicion.

Edward always gave off perplexing vibes to other men.

He smiled even more at their discomfort.

When he finally reached his floor, Edward made his way to his office and winked at a few women along his way. All blondes of course, he couldn't handle the brunettes.

He refused to hire them. And during his interviews for new workers, he had to bite back the urge to feel another dead body his hands again when any brunette bimbos walked in. He liked Angela so much in her interview, that he forced her to dye her hair blonde. He could not get blood on his carpet.

Or his Ralph Lauren shirt.

It was a _bitch_ to clean.

As he walked through his office door, Jasper sat patiently on Edward's leather sofa—he kept it in there for his late nighters—with a large manila folder in his hands. Jasper was a 'sexy cowboy', migrated from Texas. He received the same attention Edward received from the women; the difference between them is that Jasper didn't kill. Women at least. Men were no problem at all.

He was built in every way; his dirty blonde hair, slight stubble, muscular body, tan skin, fast cars, and reliable contacts got him what and where he needed.

"There you are," Jasper spoke. "It's about time."

"Traffic," Edward replied laconically. "What do you have for me?"

Jasper held out the manila folder to him, and Edward snatched it in a hurry. He opened the folder briskly and revealed the contents.

He smirked as he saw what lay inside.

It was several black and white pictures of Esme walking around in the street. There were others with tote bags and duffels in her hands moving to and from taxis and trucks she most likely hitchhiked from.

Her hair however, was dyed platinum blonde. _Tsk, tsk, tsk_…that won't do. He had to dye her hair back to brown. He had to. The yellow residue that consumed her chestnut locks… wasn't _her_.

He switched to reading the files on her whereabouts, what she bought, what she been doing, where she is…

Where she will be…

Every word and every picture filled him with trepidation and excitement. He couldn't wait to track her down; she was the crucial key for the desperate doors of his endless planning.

He put down the folder and files in satisfaction and gazed toward his assistant. Jasper stared at Edward with an expression that demanded acceptance. He needed to know that he did his job right. Anything other than that would surely put him down.

"You did well, Jasper." Edward said in awe. "Very well,"

Jasper's face lit up in surprise and delight. _He was proud of me_, he thought, _he's happy_ _with something I've done._

Edward made his way to him slowly—after a call about a 9:30 appointment came in from Angela—determined to show his appreciation. As he sat next to him, Edward slid his hand up and down Jasper's thigh, a soft and gentle caress, which caused both their arousal.

Jasper stared at Edward in disbelief. "I…um…" he stuttered. This was a huge one-eighty from his usual tough guy persona. Being in this position with Edward made him realize his attraction to guys was more than just an attraction. But he didn't want to admit he was…_gay_.

Jasper was in denial.

He tried to move away. He needed to get away before something happened that he couldn't turn back from.

"Shh…just relax…" Edward whispered to him as he held down Jasper's leg, effectively ruining his plans of escape. He continued his petting and eventually made quick work of Jasper's jeans pushing them down swiftly and laid his lips to his several times.

Jasper was unresponsive to all of his advances, and Edward couldn't have that. His dominating and controlling side came out once again as he took more initiative to make Jasper respond. Edward kissed him more forcefully, stroking Jasper through his briefs.

And then…right then, he got a response.

Jasper let out an involuntary moan; it sounded strangled, almost as if it came out without his consent.

Edward took it as a sign to keep going, and he did.

Every bit of Jasper's clothes came off one by one, and every piece that fell to the floor was a piece of Jasper's reluctance disappearing. Soon enough he was responding even more to Edward's advances; he kissed him more feverishly and allowed Edward to stroke him faster.

Edward broke their kiss, "Why aren't you stopping me anymore?" he asked him huskily. Jasper had no reply; he just stared at Edward with desperation. He just wanted to get it over with, and fast. If he refused Edward, he knew his consequences could be the same as all the dead girls Edward has killed.

He didn't want that.

"I know why," Edward answered his own question when Jasper said nothing. "You like this, right? You like how I make you feel. How _men _make you feel." Edward teased smugly as he continued his ministrations. "You finally admit to yourself what you are…" he leaned in close to Jasper's ear, "_Faggot_," he whispered. Edward knows what he is, how he feels about men, why couldn't Jasper accept that also?

The realization, of his position, of how much power Edward held over him, how easily Edward could break him and his reluctance, was too much for Jasper.

He quickly detangled himself from Edward and put on his briefs and jeans just as fast. He was in the process of putting on his shirt when he proceeded to run out the door. He turned back to Edward, "_Fuck you_," he said and left Edward's office.

Edward just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV:<strong>

Bella entered the doors to the large building and directed her stare to the blonde receptionist towards the elevators, and proceeded to walk over.

"Hi," Bella cautiously greeted. "Angela, right?"

"Oh, shit," Angela whispered to herself, but Bella heard it nonetheless, and chose to ignore it. Angela was almost desperate to try to keep Bella away from her boss. He knew that Edward disliked brunettes, and would throw a bitch-fit if Bella walked in his office with a badge, gun, and brown hair.

"I'm Detective Swan; I'm here to see Mr. Masen." Bella voiced as she flashed her badge to Angela, staring her down so there was no misunderstanding of who held the power.

"Um…I'll inform him of your arrival," Angela dialed a number Bella didn't see and listened as she talked. "Mr. Masen,"

"_Angela, I've told you time and again to call me Edward,"_ Angela blushed at his flirty assertion. She couldn't help it, she really did like him.

"_Edward_, your 9:30 is here,"

"_Send them in,"_ he answered and hung up.

"Go on up," Angela said to Bella offhandedly as she affixed the phone back on the receiver.

"Which floor?" Bella questioned in indignation; at least Angela could've mentioned that.

"55th," _Jesus, what the fuck was he doing all the way up there?_ Bella mused.

"Thanks,"

"Detective Swan?" Angela called out to her.

"Yes?"

"Be careful," she stated and got back to her work. Bella shook off the ominous feeling that suddenly overtook her from Angela's warning, and kept walking.

The three minute journey up the elevator to Masen's office seemed to be longer than it was. An old woman and a teenager stood behind Bella whispering. Bella was under the impression that no matter who stands behind you on an elevator, they always appear to talk about you.

The old woman and her, most likely, grandson exited the elevator on the fifty-fourth floor, probably on their way to strike a deal for a popular fast car. Bella didn't need fast cars. All she needed was her truck—her rusty, red-orange truck that stalled every ten minutes—and her midnight blue squad car.

When Bella reached the fifty-fifth floor, she followed the directions to his office from the mechanical poster that stood across from the elevator. As she did, she couldn't help but notice that every single person meandering through the lobby and hallways were blonde. Bella didn't spot one person with brown hair working. As she registered her thoughts, she also acknowledged that everyone around her gawked as if she were an outsider.

She wasn't that repulsive was she?

Bella continued walking towards Masen's office, and with each step in that direction, the stares intensified. She started to brisk across the floor, squeaking on her way, suddenly nervous about her visit.

She saw the wooden door at the end of the hallway; the shimmering gold plate printed with _'Edward Masen'_. She approached the door to escape the vehement stares of the workers.

But suddenly the door was wrenched open and a blonde shirtless man with an impressive body rushed from the room grasping his shirt with panic and anger painted clearly on his face. He brushed past her and she heard a faint "Sorry,"

She looked back at him with disbelief. _In a rush much?_ She asked herself, but then wondered why he would be shirtless coming out of Masen's office. _I_ _don't_ _think_ _I_ _want_ _to_ _know_…

Bella caught the office door before it was able to shut. As she entered the room, it was as if she had died and gone to heaven in that moment, pardon the cliché. All Bella saw in that moment was a man sitting casually on the couch, button-down shirt open wide, revealing very toned abs.

She might have even drooled.

But once she composed herself, and Edward turned in her direction in awareness of her presence, she felt animosity flow through her veins. This man killed innocent women, she didn't know why, but he needed to be behind bars. And she was going to put him there.

But when Bella was sure that he got a good look at her, she saw his face mold and form into pure hatred and unadultered lust. He got up from his comfortable position, body tense and ready to strike, noticing her uncanny resemblance to Esme, and the badge glittering from her waist, and advanced toward her. Edward stopped in front of Bella and gazed maliciously into her terrified, yet determined eyes. Bella realized then why people stared at her: she was a brown-haired fly in the world of the wasps. She didn't belong there, but she was going to damn well stay.

But her determination was tarnished when Edward whispered his words viciously, "Get the fuck out,"


	4. Meyrin Fields

**A/N: So guys... I know that you hate me right now. I haven't updated in months. I was so busy with school and my novel that I just wasn't inspired to write any of my stories. This will be my last update for a while because I am prewriting more chapters for this story and August Rush so the next update probably wont be up until September. Maybe i'll post on my birthday: September 11th as a birthday gift to you all.**

**Enjoy guys. This are gonna get a little heated. Any questions, comments, suggestions? Leave them in a comment :)!**

* * *

><p>Cycle down in the belly of the ocean<p>

Why'd he ever notice it as sucking up?

Rise up and sound this state that

Everything else in this world can be broken

When the scalding flow closes the distance

Up from the devil, then seeping out

Your tiny vengeful life might

Pass through my mind but I blink and it's over

It's coming, wait for it

Re-dawning, no contest/

All of a sudden, your body and soul

Will call a grave you've been avoiding

"**Meyrin Fields**" – **Broken** **Bells**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Meyrin Fields<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV:<strong>

"Excuse me?" Bella said in disbelief. Edward stood in front of her, tense and ready to strike.

"Get the fuck out," he spit, voice filled with animosity.

"What are you going to do, huh?" she stubbornly replied to his words of advice, clearly challenging him as she stepped closer.

"In case you didn't hear the first time, I said, Get. The Fuck. Out, bitch." He trapped her between his warm body and the cold wall behind her. His arms rested on the wall beside her head, his stance threatening. He took in her deep breaths and her chest rising and falling in tandem with his, subtly smelling the air around her hair.

"Well, I can't exactly do that when you're fucking trapping me against the goddamn wall, you asshole!"

_Hmm, _Edward thought, she wasn't as meek and submissive like all the other brunettes he killed. She may have looked like Esme, but she acted nothing like her. And he couldn't help but be aroused by her spitfire attitude.

"Well then, I may just have to move don't I?" he said, smirking his crooked smile. He saw the blatant effect it had on her body, and he relished in satisfaction. Despite his words, he did not move, and Bella contemplated shoving him.

Edward saw the conflict in her eyes and decided to play with her; the urge to kill her faded fast, but the urge to claim her still pulsed rapidly through his blood and into his jeans. Edward caressed her face in a sick sense of admiration, and Bella shivered in response. He dragged his left hand down her body, from her breast to her hips, slowly stroking the skin that was exposed. He almost had to bite back the need to grind his cock against her heat.

Edward saw her face contort in mortification and laughed when she struggled to escape him when she started to tingle in her sex. "What the fuck are you doing?" she snarked, fighting her arousal, almost falling from the feeling.

"Mmm…I'm just having some fun, doll," he replied huskily.

Bella forcefully removed his hand from her body and pushed him away, panting heavily all the while, her hands caressing his stone abs. "Don't touch me. Ever again. Or I swear to God I'll arrest your ass."

"If you're not here to arrest me," he paced with a smirk, gazing with his hand on his chin. "then why are you here?"

Bella was stunned for a split second. Why _was_ she here? Oh, of course."To ask you a couple questions. Do you have time other than to hold me up against the wall?" she huffed.

"For you, baby doll, I have all the time in the world."

"Ok." Bella's eyes followed Edward's form as he sat in his big leather chair. _Entirely to huge for anyone to sit in_, she criticized. "Where were you yesterday between the hours of 3:00 and 4:00pm?" she stood still, hands behind her back. She didn't need a pad and paper, just her photographic memory.

"Well…let's see. I was out at the mall, in Port Angeles."

Her eyes narrowed. "What for?"

"Shopping for some clothes and admiring the lovely women, what else would I be doing?"

"Mr. Masen, did you know that Jessica Stanley disappeared from that mall at 3:47pm yesterday afternoon?"

"Please, call me Edward, and no. I did not know that." Of course he didn't know, he didn't ask the girl's name.

"Something tells me, _Edward_, that you do know that girl and what happened to her. I think that you are responsible for her death." She accused.

Before she could blink, Edward shot up from his seat and appeared right before her. His sweet scent of honey and sunshine washed over her face and she inhaled, letting it fill her body, letting it cause reactions that caused her legs to buckle from the intensity.

"You dare accuse me?" he growled, and by God she almost whimpered at the sound.

"You—you bet…I am." She stuttered.

"Hmm…" he leaned in and took a whiff in pleasure. "You smell like freesias and strawberries. An intriguing combination. Sexy nonetheless."

Fed up with his control over her body and his bipolar disorder, she pulled away, eager to compose herself. "I'm leaving. I have more important things to do."

"Keep in touch," he waved as she yanked the door open.

"You bet your ass I will,"

* * *

><p>That night, Edward felt bored. He had much to accomplish, but all grunt work was handled through his men. After many minutes of contemplation, he decided to call Tanya, his fuck buddy of sorts.<p>

"Hello, handsome," she answered.

"I need you." He said stoically and hung up the phone. He knew that whatever she was doing, she always dropped everything to be with him.

And she didn't disappoint. There was a knock on his door fifteen minutes later. He yanked the door open and pulled her in forcefully, smashing his lips to hers frantically. He never noticed the sexy attire she adorned herself with, all he cared for was the heaven between her legs.

"Uhh, baby." She whimpered pathetically.

"Shut the fuck up. Undress now." He growled and steered them backwards. Piece by piece, clothes was shed and thrown haphazardly in his living room. He slid his fingers inside of Tanya's wet cunt, as soon as her underwear was removed, working her into a rapid frenzy. "Oh babe, you are so wet for me. Scream my name. Tell me how it feels," he demanded as he kissed her neck.

"Oh! Edward! Don't stop. This feels so good!" she screamed, and Edward was tempted to make her shut up again. It wasn't the voice he wanted to hear scream his name in rapture. Bella was stuck inside his mind.

"Come on, Tan. Come for me, _now_."

"Ughh," she mewled as she came all over his fingers, falling on top of his couch with Edward on top of her. "Fuck! Get inside me baby, I need you…" she pleaded desperately. Edward was seriously rethinking his choice to invite her over, but he was in desperate need of a fuck. And she always delivered.

He slid inside of her with ease, and he couldn't help but wonder how many guys this bitch fucked. But he couldn't argue. Tanya gave good blow jobs. With the first thrust, she started her mewling again. He laughed mentally, wondering how the fuck she could feel that with how loose she was. But he continued banging her despite the fact.

In and out he went, pounding her harder with each pass. The harder he thrust, the louder her mewling became. But he wasn't turned on. He thought of Bella and how she would look moaning beneath him just like this; eyes shut and pussy tightening in pleasure, hair strewn all over and sweat coating her breasts. He could almost smell her scent wrapping around him like a vise.

He growled once more, his fantasy fueling his drive as his cock hardened inside of Tanya. He grabbed her thighs and sat up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and met him trust for thrust. "Oh my god, Eddie! Uh! So good! I'm coming…" she screeched, but he tried desperately to tune out her whiny voice and get back to the image of Bella.

With a cry, Tanya came, twitching under him. But he kept going, driving into her as he thought of Bella moaning his name. As soon as he felt himself getting to the edge, he pulled out of Tanya and pushed her to the floor. He stood up, shoving his big, hard cock inside of her mouth, gasping when he felt her warm and wet tongue caress him. She sucked long and deep, sighing around his dick, the vibrations sending Edward over the edge.

"Fuck!" he let out as his release came in waves shooting down Tanya's throat. "There you go babe, swallow like a good girl." He taunted.

When he calmed, they both got dressed slowly and she left minutes later with a '_call me_.'

"Damn," he said to nothing, thinking about his reaction the sweet little Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Any questions, comments, suggestions? Leave them in a comment :)!<strong>

****I suggest reading in black background, Times New Roman Font, and Center (3/4) Its so awesome.****


	5. AN: UPDATE 6-13-13

**A/N: UPDATE 6/13/13**

**HEY EVERYONE! I know how much you've been anticipating updates on August Rush and The Bloodbath of Corruption and I've failed in delivering those for you. I ****_just_**** finished my third year of high school which entailed AP classes, SAT, exams, and dual enrollment at HCC. So along with being a high school student, I am also a college student. A lot of work! Well my laddies, nothing to fear! I AM BACK (and BETTER than EVER!). This summer, I'm making it a mission to undergo some MAJOR rewriting and new writing of all three of my stories. I won't bring a new schedule in until my summer schedule unfolds. So... my beloved fans... stay tuned because a new chapter may come soon... :)**

**THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN. AGAIN.**

**SIGH.**

*****Check my profile for more updates*****


End file.
